


Do We Really Have to Do This Again?

by CuriousThimble



Series: Fictober 2018 Microfics [30]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Backstory, Fictober 2018, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 22:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousThimble/pseuds/CuriousThimble
Summary: Long before Hera finds her way to Thedas, she first has to defeat the curse on her people and the castle her father once ruled in. But before that can happen, her twin brother and a prospective new lover have to find a way to work together.





	Do We Really Have to Do This Again?

**Author's Note:**

> Argh! Day 30!
> 
> A fun little scene I wrote a while back to give Hera some more backstory, but didn't really fit in the piece. Jami is the rpg character a friend of mine plays, and he and Hera got along swimmingly when we played Curse of Strahd. You'll see and hear a little of him later.

“Me and Bits will go first,” Jami says, pointing down the dark corridor. “You three follow when you get the signal.”

 

Rhodes chuckles and taps the side of his nose while Zeus shakes his head quickly.

 

“Absolutely not,” Zeus argues. “Splitting up is  _ never _ a good idea.”

 

“What are you talking about? Me and Bits’ll burn up anything that might get your princeliness’s clothes dirty.”

 

“What about  _ my _ clothes, Jamison?” Hera demands cheerfully, making a sweeping gesture to the elaborate ballgown she found herself in when they woke in this strange world. 

 

He wiggles his eyebrows and gives her a lewd look. “Right. You should take them off. No danger of mussing them up then.”

 

Hera laughs and tosses her head imperiously. “Right.”

 

“I’m not letting her go with  _ you _ ,” Zeus says, putting himself between his sister and the incendiary rogue. “It’s foolish and dangerous.”

 

“Zeus,” Hera says, putting a hand on his arm. “Jamison is right, and you know it. Strahd isn’t going to risk harming me, and it will allow Jamison the time he needs to disarm the traps without risking the rest of you. This is the smart thing to do, brother.”

 

Her brother looks as if she’d just stabbed him in the heart. “I can’t believe you would think that!”

 

Hera only shrugs her shoulders and raises her eyebrows in answer, and after a moment he sighs deeply.

 

“I hate when you’re right,” he mutters. “Fine. Rhodes, Grawen, and I will await your signal. If you cause her so much as a splinter, I’ll have your head,” he tells Jami with a snarl.

 

Jami lets out a hysterical giggle and all but dances to her side. “No worries, no worries at all. Me and Bits’ll be bright as flame.”

 

Hera grins as he grabs her hand and tugs her down the corridor. “Why  _ do _ you call me Bits, Jamison?” she asks as soon as they’re out of earshot.

 

“D’we really gotta do this again?” he sighs. “I told ya, with your tits up to your ears like that, all a man can think about is ya naughty bits.”


End file.
